Dog Walkers
by cheesepuff
Summary: Sakura really needs a job so she asks Touya for help... Big mistake. This is just something that crossed my mind so I wrote it before I forgot it, but I don't think it turned out as good as I thought it would. Please r+r and tell me what you think ^_^.


Body Hi there! This is just a little that I had to write before I forgot. I thought I would be a kinda cute idea. Hope you enjoy. 

Dog Walkers

By: cheesepuff 

I'm not sure why I'm doing this. To tell you the truth I must be pretty desperate for money. I thought asking my brother, Touya, to find me a job was a good idea, what with him always being in and out of all sorts of part-time jobs. I guess, I was wrong. All he came back with was walking peoples dogs. How embarrassing! Walking around tangled in a bunch of leashes as dogs pull at you from every direction. What if some cute guy that I know same me? What if Syaoran saw me!? My crush for five years, tall, handsome, sweet, strong... Oh! I would just die! Touya said this was all that was left, ya right! I know he was pulling my leg, just being mean. But I took it anyway, and now here I am, knocking at my first customer's door. 

"Hello how may I help you dear?" That would be old Mrs. Kammie. She is known for being obsessed with her dogs. She would do anything for her three little..ahem.. HUGE babies. Unfortunately, though she has a bad back and is unable to walk her great danes. And that is where I, the dog walker, come in. 

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, ma'am. I'm here to walk your dogs." 

"Oh, yes, Sakura. Here they are." I took three leashes from her. "Please be careful with my babies. They are very sensitive." Ya, ya, whatever! 

"Ok, I'll be sure they are well taken care of, Mrs. Kammie." I said with a smile. Then I was jerked down her driveway by three very large, barking dogs. Yes, indeed, _very_ sensitive. The next house to stop at was Mr. Yoshadi's. He is a nice old man, with a nice _small _dog. I have to walk his dog because he is in a wheelchair an has a hard time moving, let alone walking his dog. 

Mr. Yoshadi opened his door about a minute after I knocked. Poor man, probably could barely make it to the door. "Hello Sakura. How may I help you? Oh I didn't know you had great danes." He said eyeing Mrs. Kammie's wapping dogs. 

"I don't. I'm a dog walker and these are Mrs. Kammie's dogs." I replied tugging on the three leashes in a hopeless attempt to get the great danes under control. 

"Ah... I see. So are you here to walk Scruffy?" Asked Mr. Yoshadi indicating that Scruffy was the little Yorkshire Terrier that was sitting by his feet. 

"Yes, I am." I said. 

"Ok. Let me get you a leash." He said and hobbled back into his house. After about four minutes he returned with a leash for Scruffy. "Here you go, Sakura. Have a nice time with Scruffy. Bye Scruffy. You can eat as soon as you get home." And when Mr. Yoshadi and Scruffy were done with their farewells, I left. Just one more stop. Mr. and Mrs. Quenry. Oh, what a nightmare! They have five mixed breeds with no obedience whatsoever. The Quenry's are perfectly capable of walking their own dogs. I have no idea why they put us poor dog walkers through such trauma! I mean it's bad enough having to walk three great danes and a terrier, but their dogs alone couldn't be handled by anyone. Well I guess I'll have to deal with it. 

Ding-dong. That's me ringing the door bell to the Quenry's house. Inside the house I can here barking. Oh great! 

"Hello! You must be the dog walker!" Says Mrs. Quenry as she opens the door. You think? 

"Yes, I am." I reply. 

"Ok, here you go! See you later." She said handing me a bunch of leashes. And as soon as that was done the door was slammed in my face. I look down to see what is at the end of the leashes, but before I have a chance to actually see what's there I go flying. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Flying behind nine hyper, barking, crazy dogs that is. I really have no idea where we (me and the dogs) are headed. But as I see people staring and snickering at me I start to blush. _'What if Syaoran sees me? What would he think?' _That's exactly what I was thinking as the dogs rounded a corner and sent me flying into some unknown person. 

"Oooooooooooo...." I groaned. That was painful, let me tell you. Just try being hurledinto someone from a very fast speed bynine dogs that are on a rampage, and you'll know what it feels like.As I looked up to see if who ever I had knocked into was ok, I was meet with the familiar face of no one other than... Syaoran. I felt my face growing hot. This was SO embarrassing! "A-are you o-o-ok?" I stuttered turning even redder. 

"Yes, I'm fine, but the question is, are you ok? You were the one who was thrown at me by a bunch of dogs." Syaoran looked concerned, but at the same time he had on a warm smile. The combination made me melt. But then something caught my eye. I looked at Syaoran's hand. In he held at least six leashes. As I followed the leashes with my eyes I saw six dogs. 

"Why do you have all those dogs?" I asked. 

"For the same reason as you, probably." He said laughing. "Walking dogs for money." I blushed. DUH! That was obvious! Then I remember my dogs. Ooops! 

"Omg! Have you seen where all the dogs went!?" If I lost them I was in BIG trouble. 

"Don't sweat it. They're just over there." Syaoran said pointing to a hot dog stand across the street. THANK GOODNESS! I ran over to the dogs and grabbed all their leashes. After being bombarded by the dogs the owner of the hot dog stand had thrown each of the animals a hot dog and now that they were fed those demons had calmed down. Syaoran had come with me across the street and now he took two of the nine leashes from my hand. I blushed. How sweet! 

"Thank you." I mumbled a little shyly. Boy, do I wish Syaoran likes me more than a friend. So kind, so sweet, so cute- no handsome- no cute and handsome, such nice eyes, such-- 

"You're welcome." My rambling thoughts were cut off by Syaoran's deep, enchanting, charming, strong, magnificent-- uh... Sorry... Voice. "How about I help you out the rest of the day, and then walk you home?" Asked Syaoran. OMG!!!! The man of my dreams just asked to walk me home!!!!!!!!!!!! This was as good as a date! YES! YES! YES! 

"YES!" I covered my mouth and blushed. Laughing a little I said, "I mean... Sure, that would be nice." 

"Ok. How 'bout lunch? On me?" YAYYYY!!!!! Now this was really gonna turn out to be a real date!!!! 

"Ok sure." We had just plain hot dogs for lunch, but that had to of been the best hot dog I've ever had. The day flew by and before I knew it, we had taken the dogs home, collected the money, and were at my door step. 

"Today was nice. We should do that again some time." I told Syaoran smiling. 

"Ya that would be great." I looked into Syaoran's eyes. He started to lean towards me. I knew he was going to kiss me so I leaned forward. Our lips brushed for a moment, it was wonderful and just when we were going to deepen the kiss a yell shattered the perfect moment... 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER!!!!!!!!! WHY YOU I OTTA......" 

Syaoran was dashing down the driveway before I could say a word. Touya was only a few feet behind him. I was going to yell at my brother, but I decided to let him have hi fun just this once. After all he was the one who gave me the job that got into all of this. Smiling to myself I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, got ready for bed and tucked in and instantly fell asleep with wonderful dreams ahead of me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That didn't really turn out as good as I thought it might, oh well. Tell me if you like it ok? 

PLEASE REVIEW! 

Ja till next time! --cheesepuff 


End file.
